Cursed
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Morty is an orphan, unwanted by society and by other's he is taken in by the Sages. Where he is told that he would be the one to make Ho-oh return to their city, turns out that Morty isn't a normal human being, he's something different or at least he thinks so . Cold, and empty Morty simply waits for death that is... until a child with blue hair walks into his life.
1. Intro

**A/N: **At the bottom _but~_

**Disclaimer: **In no way shape form or fashion do I own Morty, Falkner or any characters in this fan fiction. All ownership belongs to Nintendo for the creation of these two lovely characters. Besides, if I did own them I would be a rich mofo. This is purely a work of fiction~

**Note: **Well, I love this pairing sine my wonderful friend managed to get my little shipping heart for them to just go fluttering around in my chest.

**Summary: **Morty is an orphan, unwanted by society and by other's he is taken in by the Sages. Where he is told that he would be the one to make Ho-oh return to their city, turns out that Morty isn't a normal human being, he's something different or at least he thinks so. Cold, and empty Morty simply waits for death to come and take him away from this horrid place, that is until he meet's a child with lavender colored hair... how will this child change his life? [ Eventual Morty x Falkner ]

* * *

Monster, monster, monster! That's all he, is! He's not human! He's no where close to it! After all, would a human harbor the color of the abyss on their very skin?! No! No, they do not! They harbor the skin the color of the sun, or as white and pure as the snow that lay beneath their feet!

Red, the color red, that impure color dying the pure innocent snow that's decided to try and engulf him, trying to bury him underneath the kind and delightful view the snow created from above, down to the ground. Where the roots lay, knotted, angry, hungry, waiting for his body to be buried, so that it may feast upon his unholy being.

Chucking, reaching out with his hand he began to wipe away the crimson flow that started from the cut above his left eye, the pink flesh of his tongue wiggling out from behind his lips as he lapped at the blood covering his hand. Smiling, he began to dress his wounds, having no one near him or close to him he knows that he has to fend for himself.

After all, there's no one alive that would understand what has been done to him. And if there was….no human would stand up for him and try to save him from this misery. After all, he's merely one of many children whom have no parents.

He's merely an unwanted, even though he hates this fate, he enjoys being alive. Yes, yes all of the children like him enjoy being alive. After all, who would want to die in this harsh cold, even a small chance of living is good enough for them.

Enjoying the iron taste of his own blood, he could not help but smile. After all, it's just like all of those people have said to him, he's a monster. A monster and nothing more, after all, a monster is the only thing that enjoys the taste of blood.

But truthfully, he hate's the own iron taste of his blood. Spitting the blood onto the snow, he could have sworn that he'd heard the snow scream as it slowly melted away. Rubbing his eyes he merely chopped it up as him seeing things.

Moving his cold, battered, blood, and bruised body he groaned in pain as he began the slow painful march again. The woods, the woods to where _he_ lives! It's so close, all he has to do is keep following the half dead, gnarly, twisted trees for another two and he would find _him_!

Then he would be safe, oh Arceus…he would be safe.

Only, just before he reached his goal, he dropped his guard all to soon, the sharp, searing pain of the familiar whip strike against his back. Gasping in pain, unable to hide his cry of pain, he fell down onto his knees, coughing, trying to move his body.

Something pushed his body back down into the cold snow, his vision beginning to blur, reaching out with his hand, trembling, from the pain, shaking from the harsh winter air. Trying to catch his breath, his lips moved to form words.

Only for his voice to falter, leaving him when he needed it most, clawing at his own throat, his abyssal colored skin leaving small angry red marks on his throat. A grunt could be heard from behind him, strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, hoisting him up off the ground, none to kindly to his wounds.

Re-opening his more serious one on his stomach, flinching in pain he could still only reach out for the small house that laid but a mere feet from where he once was. Moving his mouth, praying that he would be able to scream, to reach the attention of those who live in that house, only for his eyes to fill with tears of sorrow.

Not because of his knowledge of what would happen to himself but the door opened, revealing a young woman, her light pink kimono decorated with multicolored petals, her long brown hair escaping his elastic confines, her stature small and petit. Her belly swollen, her burden heavy, reaching out with a small hand, picking a small white flower off the plant near her door step, she smiled. Placing it atop of her stomach, her caramel colored eyes closing as she sat down on the bench.

No….he was so close….yet….he wouldn't reach him. He's failed….the woman continued to rub her stomach, looking at the sky, it was almost as if she could not see the horrors that were happening mere feet from her house.

The sound of the familiar cage door opened, only to be slammed shut just as quickly. His piercing black eyes held the bald headed man captive, lunging towards the metal bars; he began to shake the cage with all of his might. The man merely chuckled as he walked away,

"Morty….you'd think that after your first five escape attempts that you would give up….but I guess not. You are a stubborn one after all." The cage lurched momentarily, and then began to roll forward. Punching the metal bars with all of his might, Morty found his voice as he yelled,

"NOOOOOOOO! I WAS SUPPOUSED TO BE THERE TO SEE HIM! WHY? WHY…? WHY?!"

* * *

Well, I hope that you all enjoyed reading this. Sorry if the opening isn't good...I usually never try to give inanimate objects the quality's of humans, or an animal. I'm also horrible at giving scenery descriptions... you may all attack me for it's horrid quality.

Still, all the same I hope that you like it at least a little bit. Let me know m'kay. c:

-MarshaDecamiro


	2. Chapter I

**A/N: **At the bottom _but~_

**Disclaimer: **In no way shape form or fashion do I own Morty, Falkner or any characters in this fan fiction. All ownership belongs to Nintendo for the creation of these two lovely characters. Besides, if I did own them I would be a rich mofo. This is purely a work of fiction~

**Note: **Well, I love this pairing sine my wonderful friend managed to get my little shipping heart for them to just go fluttering around in my chest.

**Summary: **Morty is an orphan, unwanted by society and by other's he is taken in by the Sages. Where he is told that he would be the one to make Ho-oh return to their city, turns out that Morty isn't a normal human being, he's something different or at least he thinks so. Cold, and empty Morty simply waits for death to come and take him away from this horrid place, that is until he meet's a child with lavender colored hair... how will this child change his life? [ Eventual Morty x Falkner ]

* * *

Six Years Later

* * *

I was there to see him….I wasn't there to see him be born. Sighing I placed my head against the steel bars, cursing my fate, and my punishment. Having tried to sneak away again to see him, I found myself being thrown back into a cage. Not that I'm not used to it or anything, it's just I'm….I thought that I would make it to see him this time.

But, alas I guess it's not to be. After all, I'm merely a monster. If he were to see me then he would…he would run away.

Running my hands through my hair I couldn't stop the sigh that passed through my lips, closing my eyes I mumbled, "I wasn't even there to hear the name they picked out for him. Ugh…I have the worst luck in the world."

The sound of plastic hitting the cement caught my attention, drawing my eyes to the center of the sound. Blinking my eyes focused on a small red ball, as it slowly bounced its way over towards my metal prison. The small red toy bouncing against my cage, only to stop bouncing right in front of my cage, staring at its circular figure I reached out with my hand.

Holding the ball and studying it close. Who knows what those monks are planning to do with me. This child's toy would be the perfect way for me to lower my guard, yet…it doesn't feel as though it's being here is to harm me. Studying it closer the sound of geta's, my eyes soon fell on a head of blue hair.

Standing in front of my cage is a boy, about six years old. His blue eyes holding me hostage, tilting his head to the side he asked. "Why are you in a cage? Did you do something bad?"

Stunned by this boy's forwardness I had to collect my thoughts. "Ah….well a little bit. Sort of….well not really, well kind of I guess."

"You're not making any sense mister." The boy mumbled, no longer tilting his head to the side he walked closer towards my cage, his small hands outstretched as if he were waiting for something. "Uh…why are you doing that?"

"Ball!"

"Huh?" Morty mumbled, confused by the boy's one worded answer. "Ball! I want my ball back!"

"Ah, so you want it back, okay. Here you go." Morty replied a small smile on his face as he tossed the boy his red ball back. The sun seemed too exploded from the boys face once the ball was returned to him. Morty could not help but continue to smile, the boys happiness radiating off of his small body, quickly became contagious.

"Hahaha, you know when you frown and look all sad mister you look kind of plain and scary." _'Why you little!'_ Morty screamed, wanting to shake the child until he took back his words, ah wait….no…he couldn't shake the child, because if he were to kill said child…eh, he would be punished and this boy's misuse of words shouldn't send him over the edge.

"But when you smile you look much happier! I like you better this way!" the boy yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, the small red ball becoming air born for a few seconds as he caught it, his blue obi coming undone, stepping on the blue fabric he fell backwards. Landing on his butt, Morty could not stop the laughter that bubbled up from his throat.

"Hahahah, for a kid your not only annoying-." The boy threw the ball at the cage yelling.

"What?!"

"-but your kind of cute." Morty finished, the boy began to blush as he tied his obi, having no success Morty chuckled, waiving his hand he mumbled, "Come here, I'll help you."

"Ah…but you're in a cage. You could be a bad person mister."

"No….I'm just a victim of a cruel fate." Morty whispered, setting his forehead against the steel cage bars, the boy stood there, blinking shaking his head he smiled walking towards the cage. Patting Morty's head, drawing the attention of the blond haired man, looking up at the boy with his sad purple eyes the boy smiled saying,

"Don't tie it too tight okay! Mama says if you tie it too tight you'll choke yourself!" Morty chuckled, understanding what the boy was trying to say, he slowly began to tie the boys obi back to its original form.

"Ah, thank you mister!" the boy cheered happy to have his obi tied right again. Morty watched the boy with a small smile, as the boy danced around, the sight warmed his heart to the core.

After all, it wasn't every day that he would make a child as young as him smile, laugh, and basically be cheerful. It's usually screaming, crying, and hurtful words he receives from young children.

Morty's sad smile slowly drained away as he said. "You should leave now." "Huh? Why is something wrong mister?"

"Yes…"

"What's wrong mister?" the boy asked, the innocents in his eyes hurting Morty as he shook his head 'yes'. "Yes, you shouldn't talk to monster's kid…talking to monsters will only get you hurt."

"M-monsters? Where?" the boy panicked, turning his back to the cage his eyes began scan the area around them, his small body trembling as Morty sat there, watching boy, pure wonder. Why was the boy protecting him? He's the monster! Why? Unless…he's not from here….he's an outsider.

Morty felt his blood run cold, wrapping his arms around the boy's smaller frame he pulled him against the steel cage, earning a shocked gasp from the younger boy, placing his lips near the boy's ear he mumbled, "You should run now….your not from here so you have no clue of the things that go on here."

"B-but! You're in a cage! If there are monsters then you'll be hurt!" the boy yelled, tears forming in his eyes as he shook his head. "Mama said that if someone needs help you should help them!"

"Yes, but this monster is wearing sheep's clothing right now! You need to leave this place, and never return." releasing his grip on the boy he pushed him away. The boy stood there; wiping the stray tear away he picked up his ball and ran off. Sitting in his cage Morty sighed, that kid…he doesn't need to be around him.

He's safer far away from him.

Slowly, slowly Morty began to drift off into a deep slumber.

Footsteps, the sound of small footsteps, the footsteps of a child, something that he hadn't heard in years….why is he dreaming of children's footsteps? Oh…it's because of that kid, that kid that he met the other day. Light shining in his eyes, not a single care in the world….

And it should stay that way, because if he were enlightened by the true horrors of this world…then he would surely break.

"I wonder if he'll like these…" a small voice mumbled, "I mean…I know that the flower is kind of…well strange."

Morty's eyes snapped open, the suns blinding rays settled on his body, letting him know that its morning again. His eyes landing on a familiar head of blue hair, the boy from yesterday stood there smiling.

"You're awake! Great!" Morty sat there staring at the boy in disbelief, "What are you doing here? I told you not to come back here!"

"I'm here to give you this!" the boy yelled, thrusting an oddly shaped flower towards him.

Taking the flower into his hand he couldn't help but marvel at how strange it was. Staring at the boy he asked. "What is this?"

"Freedom!"

"Huh?" Morty stared at the boy in shock, smiling the boy said. "This is a Bird of Paradise! It's a symbol of freedom. I brought it from home!" Morty could only stared in awe, the flowers yellow petals seem to be reaching out for the sun, and the single blue petal trying to reach for it as well.

Smiling Morty asked." What is your name?" smiling the boy replied. "My name is Falkner! And what is yours?"

"Morty…" smiling Falkner scratched the back of his head, a small whistling noise could be heard, turning his back to Morty, Falkner said. "Ah, that's my dad. Well…bye Morty. I hope that the next time we see each other, you'll be free."

Holding his arms out, Falkner ran away, creating small circles with his outstretched arms acting like a plane, or a bird type in flight. Holding the flower close to his heart Morty mumbled. "Freedom huh? Well…I guess this flower will be the start of it."

_Creating hope in a heart that had long forgotten it. A small token of kindness has now opened another door, though fear may stop one from proceeding further towards that path. One must eventually give in, because the curiosity of a human being cannot be contained._

Especially when freedom, is so close at hand.

* * *

Again I do hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Though, chapter two will take a little bit longer to type up since I seem to have lost the document file with the path that I wanted for this story to take somewhere on my computer and or travel drive device.

I apologize ahead of time for my grammatical/punctuation errors in this fanfiction it's 11:30 pm in my little cranny of America and I'm tired even though I'm about to graduate from public High School's I'm trying to beat a few games, work on transcripts for Collage, catch up on lost sleep and all that other good stuff.

I will see all of you again when I am able to update this fanfic once again.

-MarshaDecamiro


End file.
